


The Snow is Very Frightful but the Fire is so Delightful

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-12-10
Updated: 2001-12-10
Packaged: 2018-11-10 06:50:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11122050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Fraser is trapped in by snow.





	The Snow is Very Frightful but the Fire is so Delightful

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

  
The Snow is Very Frightful but the Fire is so Delightful

## The Snow is Very Frightful but the Fire is so Delightful

by Andrea

Disclaimer: not mine, I'll put them back.

Author's Notes: thanks to Lisa, as always, she makes me.

Story Notes: 

This story is a sequel to: Q&A 

* * *

The Snow is Very Frightful, but the Fire is so Delightful 

"Sorry Fraser, but the snow isnt letting up." Emma says looking out the window. 

It really looks like a blizard out there, just my luck. Just as we get inside Emma's house it starts to snow, hard. 

"So would you like something to drink, some tea or hot coco?" She begins to hang her own stuff up and asks me   
for mine, 'how long am I going to have to stay?' I wonder. Her house is too large for her to be living by herself, it seems   
big enough to fit a family or two. 

Most of the walls are either white, or light yellow, or light blue. The doors are mostly made of glass and have white drapes covering them, well at least the ones I have seen on the ground floor. 

"What is it exactly that you do Emma?" before she can answer the question an robust african american woman walks into the room. 

"Child, where were you? Me and Ricky been worried sick.....", this is when she catches a glimps of me,"Oh, I am sorry,I didnt know you had a MAN over, well sorry for intruding, I'll leave so you can get to that Hanky panky." 

"Rose, we are not up to any hanky panky, Benton here is just a friend." "Oh, well thats too bad."  
**"ROSE!!"**  
"You know she hasnt slept with a man since the mid eighties." "Well Ms. Rose, I dont think I could help her there since I havent slept with a woman since the mid nineties." 

to tell the truth Victoria is the only one I have slept with, well that is of my free will. "All the more reason for you both to.." "Thats enough Rose, isnt Ricky upstairs waiting for you?" 

She starts up the stairs and mumbles incorhearantly something that I am guessing Emma has heard because she is looking to her feet and blushing. 

"It is about eleven o'clock, do you want to wait it out or just bunk here tonight?" It is this point in time that Deif picks to whine about it being too cold. "You are an artic wolf for gods sake."  
"Yeah well the dog part of me will freeze. Lets just stay, I'll get to lie by the fire and you'll get to mate with the woman. Its win win."Deif barks. Its times like these that I am thankful I can only understand him. I just pretend I didnt hear a word he barked, "I dont want to be an inconveiniance." 

"Trust me Benton, you wont be any trouble, and if you are I promise to throw you in the snow banks." She pauses.   
"Do you want to watch a movie or something, I mean I am not all that tired, but you know if you are than thats ok, I was just well..." "I'd love to." 

I smile and that makes her blush and of course that makes me blush. Good going Benton, now if you could act even more juvanile. So I am a little timid with women, correction, I am very timid with this woman who I dont know. 

I dont know how many movies we watched that night, I could tell you their titles, but if you ask me what any of them were about I wouldnt be able to tell you. We just began to talk, we talked all night. About our pasts, how we joined the meetings, everything mostly, exept for what actually happened to us. I guess that we will talk about that later. 

I remember waking and watching as the pure white snow flakes float down to the groung from the black sky. I put a blanket over Emma and enter the kitchen. Rose notices me and signals me over to her. 

"I hope you dont mean to leave, it seems it is going to turn back into a blizard outside soon." she whispers. This woman dosnt seem to be the same playful woman as she was last night. 

"I was wondering if I could use your phone. I need to call some one to assure them that I am safe." 

I never had to do anything like this before Chicago. I went where I pleased and if it was dangerous than my father could always say that at least his son died doing the right thing. 

About one year ago I walked home in a snow storm less threatening than this one. within two hours Ma Vecchio had five people searching the streets for my body in some gutter. 

"Hello Ma."  
"Bentonio, I was worried sick, are you alright? have you eaten?" 

The two most important things to an Italian mother, 1) are you breathing. 

2) have you eaten. I feel tempted to say that deif has eaten for the both of us. 

"Yes Ma, I am fine."  
"where are you calling from? are you safe in your own place?" "Ma, I am safe but I was unable to get to my apartment, I am staying over at a friends house, you remember Emma."  
"Well dont leave, even if it stops snowing, some crazy people might try to drive and hit you. Be careful."  
"I will Ma."  
"What is the phone number there just in case I need to call you?" "555-1390" Emma whispers to me, I didnt notice that she was up. "Its 555-1390, dont worry I am in good hands." I hang up the phone and smile to Emma. 

"Come here, I want to show you something." her voice is still very sleepy. I obey and follow her into a large open room.   
I see mirrors on two walls and bars on the mirrors. she goes over to a window and tells me to watch. I notice she turns the lights in the room down and turns on a CD. I notice it from the first couple of notes, its swan lake. 

"Dont you just see the music?" 

I must say it is something you must witness for your self to understand. the snow flakes floating down from a blackened sky, the way they move to the music it really dose take your breath away. as thought you could understand the entire ballet from just watching the snow flakes drift down to earth. 

I know it was probably wrong of me to do it but I didnt control me any more, the music did. I took her into my arms and just held her as the snow fell. And for the second time we both fell asleep. 

I wake up first, which is a good thing. Well I guess it must have been that I havent been near a woman in a while and my body has responded. To be frank, I have an erection, big time. I feel as though I am going to break the zipper on my jeans. I try to start thinking about some thing to calm me down, but just as it is working she starts to rub herself closer to me in her sleep. I want to moan, I need to, so I do. I hope that didnt wake her up. I check, no, still sleeping. If she keeps this up I am going to come in my pants and that is definatly something I dont want to have to explain. 

It takes me about ten minutes, but I am free. I hurry down the hall to the next bathroom so I can 'releave' myself. 

So, am I really that attracted to this woman who I havent known for two full days yet. More importantly could she ever find me attractive? 

* * *

End The Snow is Very Frightful but the Fire is so Delightful by Andrea:

Author and story notes above.


End file.
